


Toyshop

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [27]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Toys, toyshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's fascinated by the toyshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toyshop

John resisted the lure of McKay's Educational Toyshop, even though he passed it going home. But today there was a small spacecraft zipping around the window, passing through a ring to flaunt its lack of strings.

"How -- " John started, and the proprietor -- name-tagged _Dr. McKay_ \-- gave him a withering, condescending stare.

"You couldn't possibly understand." McKay's mouth was smug.

"I was a pilot," John said, throat tight. He hadn't told that to anyone here.

"Huh." McKay gave him a considering look. "Want to see the full-scale model?" And his crooked smile was a challenge, and John said _yes_.


End file.
